


无题

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Somnophilia, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 冬盾，一个短短的nc片段





	无题

Steve醒来的时候感受到异样。他躺在自家床上，身上的毯子却不见了，小腹有点凉，他后面也有点奇怪，感觉很涩，他用手摸了一把，他的后门有点肿，一碰到就让Steve敏感地颤抖了一下。  
他起身的时候看见毯子团成一团被丢在床下，上面有星星点点的白色，Steve走了两步，突然感到有什么东西不受控制地从他屁股洞里流了出来，滑到了他的大腿上。精液的气味立刻充斥了他的鼻腔。  
Bucky射得很深。  
Steve呻吟了一声，停下来用手撸了两把自己开始充血的阴茎。他感到……下流、被用了。他知道这样不对，不应该在没有同意的情况下让他被九头蛇洗脑过的杀手好友就这么睡奸他，但他脑中一小部分却感到一种扭曲的兴奋，他喜欢自己对Bucky有价值。他想要被Bucky就这么使用。  
Steve走到穿衣镜前转过身，分开了自己的屁股，他想看Bucky在他身上留下的痕迹。他的身上没有抓痕或者淤青，也许Bucky没有抓着他，也许它们已经褪去，可他的后洞完全被操肿了，红红的展露在镜子前，随着他的用力而张开，白色的精液从洞口流出来，滑过囊袋落在地上。  
Bucky绝对射了不止一次，不然他不会这么肿，也不会有还这么多的精液流出来。Steve吸了一口气，慢慢开始撸动起自己，另一只手向后摸上那红肿的穴口，两根手指轻易地推了进去，那里发出了黏腻的水声。他没有感到射精后的空虚，不过那感觉自从他血清以后就很少再有了。从毯子上的痕迹来看他应该是射过了。  
Bucky把他操硬了。Steve想象Bucky在用力抽插他时自己勃起的肉棒在身上跳动，拍打着他的小腹，等到Bucky一轮发泄完了以后他也许好心地替Steve打了出来，也许他没有，就这么任Steve硬着，开始下一轮，操得Steve用屁股高潮，感受Steve的后洞无法控制地收缩。他能想象出Bucky爽到的时候的表情，他头发散乱，看起来非常专注，颧骨上飘红，性感的嘴唇张开着。他会叫Steve的名字，发出那种带着哼哼的喘息。  
这真是太糟糕了……Steve的脸红着，他跪在地上，手指已经湿了，他把它们伸到鼻下，Bucky的气味……Steve加快了另一只手的速度，沉浸在这气氛里。

一直到他的房门被突然打开，拎着早餐，全副武装的冬兵站在那里。  
Steve呻吟着射了一地。


End file.
